


Care

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.</p><p>Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.</p><p>This was written in February 2007 for a "Stormy Weather" challenge.</p><p>Warnings: Multiple character deaths implied.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, not even in translated form.
> 
> This was written in February 2007 for a "Stormy Weather" challenge.
> 
> Warnings: Multiple character deaths implied.

"How dare you risk your life like that!" Snape roared, muddy and wet after the latest battle in a rainstorm. "I've spent years protecting your ungrateful hide, and you squander it as if--"

"No one cares whether I live or die?" Harry rubbed dirty, blood-stained hands over his face. "That's the point - no one does. Not since they've all--" He choked on tears, the rain outside not covering the sound.

"Foolish boy." Severus gathered him into his arms, surprising them both. "I do." He closed his eyes and sighed when trembling arms wrapped around him. "I always have done, Harry."


End file.
